Level - Guide (70-130)
General Questions & Answers 'Janken' *'What is better, auto janken or normal?' Both have the same chance of winning each janken attempt. - Auto-Janken is better, for more time efficients. - Normal-Janken can give more souls, with a little luck and/or routine. *'Why vip 1 for gold? Can vip 0 red janken?' Because that's how they build the game. VIP1 costs from 1-5$ and enables Gold/Red Janken! VIP 1 can use GoldSoul Janken at Level 70 VIP 1 can use RedSoul Janken at Level 120 VIP 0 can use GoldSoul Janken at Level 80 VIP 0 can use RedSoul Janken at Level 130 *'How much silver for 1000 gold souls?' Around 50-60 million after being refunded. What is the Level Guide? For basic information please visit Level - Guide (0-70) - a page created by Flipp0r and Sphicx. Guide for 70-130 was created by Takuya. It's continuation of previous Flipp0r and Sphicx's work. Hope it will be useful and help you a lot. This page is a concept Page. For general Level and Ninja Suggest, Pros and Cons. You have something to Change? Please write a Comment! We'll Fix! Level-70 to 130-Suggests,Pros & Cons Vanguard *'Kakuzu - '''The strongest vanguard when it comes to survivability, until level 100+. *'Kisame Hoshigaki - Good vanguard, nice damage output, but doesn't handle damage made to him as good as Kakuzu. *'Ohnoki - '''Good vanguard but his skill is dependent of luck. However this skill is useless when all of assaulters are defeated. I think Kakuzu is better. *'Hashirama Senju - 'Really strong vanguard. He has nice stats and skill that attacks all enemies and recover his HP. Hashirama is better than unupgraded Sasuke, but worse than Rinnegan Sasuke. *'Sasuke - 'A bit worse than Hashirama but can be upgraded making him stronger than his rival. If you plan to upgrade him then he will be better to recruit. His skill is very similar to Hashirama's skill. *'Zetsu - 'Counterpart to Rinnegan Sasuke. Better in HP, worse in attack. If you want to recruit Hashirama then in future Zetsu will be better choice than recruiting and upgrading Sasuke because recruiting him is easier. *'Jinin Akebino - 'Stronger counterpart of Kakuzu. Can be recruited at Level 120. *'Kinkaku - 'Stronger counterpart to Ohnoki. Cost Red Souls. Not worth to get, better wait to recruit Jinpachi. *'Jinpachi Munashi - ' The best non-spending-real-money Vanguard in this game. Really worth to get. His skill is a combination of Hashirama (restoring HP), Kakuzu (increasing defence) and Ohnoki (increasing aid rate to assaulters). *'Third Raikage - '''Also really nice Vanguard. He will attacks supports with monstrous power and give aid rate to assaulters, however will be stuned for 1 round after using his skill. '''Assaulters *'Darui - '''Worse than upgraded Naruto, not worth to get. Same skill as Kyuubi Naruto. *'Hanzo - Nothing special, not worth to get. Worse than upgarded Gaara. *'Yamato - '''Removes enemy buffs, attack with his skill every round, but not worth to get. Better choose Tsunade. *'Suigetsu - 'Not worth to get, there are so many assaulters better than him. Worse than Jiraiya. *'Orochimaru - 'A worse assaulter than Kakashi, not worth getting from ninja club. *'Kakashi - 'Strong and cheap Ninja Club Ninja, focus on upgrade him and you have a very good ninja up to Lvl 110. But imo better wait for Itachi. *'Jiraiya - 'Strong attack-assaulters ninja, if you really want you can recruit him but i think Kakashi/Itachi are better. *'Itachi - 'One of the best ninjas in this game for these who didn't want to spend real money. Really must to get. Can be used to level 110/120, then you can replace him with Haku Sasuke or Yugito Nii. *'Minato - 'Very good character, attacks every round with his powerful skill and recover other ninja fury by 25. Can be recruited if you want. *'Killer Bee - 'Good Assaulter Comes in handy if you do not have a beast formation *'Hidan - 'Really deadly with his partner - Kakuzu. Worth to get if you want to have them both. *'Sarutobi Hiruzen - 'Very strong skill but without any effects. Imo not worth to get. Worse than Sage Naruto. *'Fourth Raikage - 'Better version of Sasuke (assaulter) but imo worse than Tsunade because he hasn't got any extra effect. *'Ebizo - 'Good at Rebel/Beast event. If you're often playing these events, you can recruit him, otherwise he's not worth to get. *'Fuguki Suikazan - 'Support-killing ninja, really nice and worth to get if you want him. He will attack every turn with his skill. *'Sage Naruto - 'Nice Assaulter, but worth to get only when you plan to upgrade him. *'White Cloak Cursed Mark Sasuke - 'Really nice replacement for Itachi. Worth to get. *'Yugito Nii - 'One of the most powerful characters for those who don't want to spend real money. Really worth to get. *'Ameyuri Ringo - 'Nice character. If you want you can recruit her. *'Second Tsuchikage - '''Very strong character and if you can afford for getting him, you can do it. '''Support *'Danzo Shimura - '''Counterpart to Itachi but as a support. If you want you can recruit him. *'Deidara - Nice assaulter stuner. Worth to get. *'Sasori - '''Nice support stuner. Really worth to get. One of the most useful ninjas at level 70-100. *'Kabuto - 'Fury-giver, better than Haku but not worth to get. Better get both stuners than him. *'Sai - 'Very good ninja, increases damage rate of all ninjas. Worth to get, but I recommend to save your Tournament Badges for WCCMS. You can recruit Sai if you really want him. *'Mei Terumi - 'Her skill is very good in 1-2-2 or 1-1-3 team. She will protect your supports being stunned. Worth to get only when your main role plays your supports. *'Tsunade - 'Really nice counterpart to Sasuke but as a support. She will protect your assaulters being stunned and every round attack enemy assaulters. Worth to get if your main role plays your assaulters (1-3-1 or 1-2-2 formation). Really useful against Tobiramas. *'Konan - 'Must-to-get character. Heals every round your assaulters and vanguard. Really useful at Top Kages and other PvE. *'Tobi - 'Very good character. Worth to get. Really good in PvP. *'Tobirama Senju - 'Stronger replacement of Deidara. Worth to get if you like stunners. *'Pain - 'Worth to get, character that will decerase fury to all enemies. Really nice when upgraded. *'Chiyo - 'Better replacement of Sasori. Stuns supports. Very worth to get. *'Kushimaru Kuriarare - 'Not worth to get, better wait for Mangetsu. *'Fourth Kazekage - 'Good support, if you want you can recruit him. *'Mangetsu Hozuki - 'Very good character. I strongly recommend to recruit him because he is very useful. *'Second Mizukage - 'If you like Tsunade/Terumi, this character is perfect for you. His skill is pretty good because there are too many stunners. Worth to get. Level-70-99-Questions & Answers *'Is worth trying to get both Minato and Itachi and then upgrade them both? Of course yes, if you can afford it. Otherwise you should recruit Itachi or Minato. Itachi is imo more useful so he will be better to recruit and then upgrade. If you prefer Minato, then save your Recruit proofs until 90 lvl, still going with Kyuubi Naruto, then recruit Minato and upgrade him - so don't waste your recruit proofs. *'What is good team for level 70?' If you're rich, then: Sasori, Deidara, Main, Kakashi and Kakuzu. *'And what's about level 80?' Sasori, Deidara, Main, Itachi, Kakuzu. or Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Main, Itachi, Kakuzu. You won't be stuned, but you won't stun. Something for something. But you will do nice damage every round. (Edit: I personally do not recommend Tsunade/Mei over Deidara/Sasori. My reason for this is the fury reduction of Sasori/Deidara; reducing the enemy's fury by 45+ is a game changer in both PVP and PVE.) *'And level 90?' Konan, Tobi, Main, Itachi, Kakuzu. *'What is better: Tsunade & Terumi or Deidara & Sasori?' In PvP, Tsunade & Terumi. Why? Because most of people are using stunners duo, so they will be perfect protectors. Deidara & Sasori are VERY useful in Top Kages, Realms and PvP of course, if your opponent doesn't have Tsunade/Terumi and Itachi (he will OHKO your stunners with his skill, so they must have a lot of HP to survive or be faster than all opponent's ninjas). It's your choice. *'Kakuzu or Kisame or Ohnoki?' Kakuzu. His skill is very useful in PvE (especially Top Kages and Mount Myoboku) and PvP. Kisame is PvP ninja, and Ohnoki skill is useless when all of your assaulters are defeated. *'Who should I recruit first: Deidara or Sasori?' If you like stunning, then you should recruit first Sasori. Karin is also good until you will get Deidara, but there isn't good support stunner except Sasori. *'Konan or Tobi?' This is the most asked question. Konan is PvE ninja, Tobi PvP. I recommend recruiting Konan first because she is perfect for Top Kages and Mount Myoboku. *'Kakashi or Itachi' Itachi. Kakashi is good, but Itachi is better. Kakashi lowers speed, Itachi defence, Itachi has stronger skill even than Upgraded Kakashi - so it's obvious who's better. However Itachi is more expensive than Kakashi so If you can't afford to upgrade him - go with Kakashi. *'Is Orochimaru good?' Yes but he's not worth to get. Better choose ninja who will attack all enemies, not only support. Level-100-119-Questions & Answers *'Hashirama or Sasuke' Both are good and it's hard to say. Hashirama is better than unupgraded Sasuke, but worse than upgraded Rinnegan Sasuke. When you will choose Sasuke, you should upgrade him as quickly as you can. If Hashirama, then you should recruit Zetsu at 110 lvl. Rinnegan Sasuke > Zetsu > Hashirama > Unupgraded Sasuke. *'Zetsu or Rinnegan Sasuke?' Rinnegan Sasuke is better in attack, Zetsu in HP. Other stats are the same. But Sasuke has better growth rate for all stats and he's Red Ninja - so I think, he's better. However Zetsu is enough good to have him until you will get Jinpachi or 3rd Raikage. *'Team for 100 lvl?' Pain/Tobirama/Konan/Tobi, Pain/Tobirama/Konan/Tobi, Main, Illusion God Itachi, Sasuke/Hashirama. *'Team for 110 lvl?' Upgraded Nagato, Tobirama/Chiyo, Main, Illusion God Itachi/Rikudo Naruto, Rinnegan Sasuke/Zetsu *'Is unupgraded Itachi good at 100+ lvl?' Itachi is good, but he should be upgraded at 95-98 lvl. If you have unupgraded Itachi at 100+ lvl, then you should upgrade him as quickly as you can! Illusion God Itachi (upgraded Itachi) is as good as he can be used until 120 lvl. Level-120-130-Questions & Answers *'Kinkaku vs Jinin Akebino' Both are good, but not worth to get. You should wait for Jinpachi, still having Zetsu/Sasuke. *'Illusion God Itachi vs White Cloak Cursed Mark Sasuke vs Yugito Nii' WCCMS and Yugito are both good and both better than IGI. *'Team for 120 lvl?' Upgraded Nagato, Tobirama/Chiyo/Second Mizukage/Fourth Kazekage, Main, Yugito Nii/WCCMS, Zetsu/Rinnegan Sasuke *'Team for 130 lvl?' Mangetsu, Upgarded Nagato/Fourth Kazekage/Second Mizukage/Angel Konan*, Main, WCCMS/Yugito Nii/Second Tsuchikage/Ameyuri Ringo, Jinpachi Munashi. *'Angel Konan?' She's unfortunately special ninja, but she is very useful. Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__